


二十字微小说

by guisu



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	二十字微小说

**Crime（背德）**  
“Sarah带JJ出去了。”  
“所以你带红酒来我家？”

 **First Time（第一次）**  
“该死，我看到我吻了你。”

 **Fetish（恋物癖）**  
“你可以停止摸我的警徵吗？”

 **Angst（焦虑）**  
“我只是想知道你下次被枪击的时间。”

 **Romance（浪漫）**  
“你儿子其实是我的骨肉。”  
“我知道。”

 **Horror（惊栗）**  
“我看到谋杀。”  
“在你拍我屁股的时候？”

 **Adventure（冒险）**  
“闭嘴，不要告诉我接下来的路口有什麽。”

 **Smut（情色）**  
“我看见你正拿著手机躺在浴缸里。”  
“那现在呢？”

 **PWP**  
“为了不被打断。Johnny，你最好戴上手套。”

 **Tragedy（悲剧）**  
一切都是幻觉


End file.
